Dance With Me
by pinkstranger
Summary: It was so long ago, but the memory of their last dance still lingers on both their minds. With an upcoming class reunion, a former couple might just find a second chance to rekindle a not so extinguished flame. SongFic


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own power ranger, though that should be fairly obvious since I am on this site. I also do not own the song **'Dancing Away With My Heart' **performed by Lady Antebellum. Lovely song that I high recommend listening to._

_**Author's note: **I fell in love with this song the first time I heard it, after I'd heard it half a dozen times an idea started to form in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I sat down at the computer. I realized that with working on 'Fallen Angels' I hadn't done any Tommy/Kat fics as of late, so I just had to get this one out there. Hope y'all like it!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song **

**Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball**

**I can still feel my head on your shoulder**

**And hoping that song would never be over**

**I haven't seen you ages**

**Sometimes I find myself, wondering where you are **

**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful**

**And dancing away with my heart**

**I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes**

**And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind**

**I can still feel you lean in to kiss me**

**I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me**

**I haven't seen you ages **

**Sometimes I find myself, wondering where you are**

**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful**

**And dancing away with my heart.**

**You headed off to college at the end of that summer**

**And we lost touch**

**I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much**

**I haven't seen you ages**

**Sometimes I find myself, wondering where you are**

**For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful  
And dancing away with my heart.**

**Nah nah nah nah**

**Away with my heart.**

**Nah nah nah nah**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tommy sat at his desk staring at the invitation to his class reunion once again. It was almost hard to believe that had been ten years since he'd graduated with all his friends. His eyes drifted across the room to the framed picture on the wall as a smile pulled at his lips. It had been more than a couple years since he'd seen most of his old friends, and even longer for others.

His chocolate colored eyes fell on the slim figure standing directly to his right in the photo. He hadn't seen Katherine since... Since she got on that plane to pursue her dreams.

Tommy leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. She was the one he hadn't seen in the longest amount of time, and the one that he missed the most. He missed the way her sapphire eyes sparkled, the way her smile lit up her whole face and subsequently the whole room. He missed her soft airy voice as she spoke to him, how she would subconsciously draw small circles on his arm with her fingertips. There were times when he was alone he swore he could still smell her shampoo as if she were sitting in the very same room as him.

He missed her, and often wondered how she was doing. He'd lost contact with her shortly after she'd left for London. At first it had just been too painful to talk to her, it was a constant reminder that he'd lost her. In his head he understood why she had called it off with him, but in his heart he screamed for her to take him back. Eventually the scream had quieted, and he was able to exchange emails with her occasionally. Now, he was lucky to hear from her for his birthday _and_ Christmas in the same year. It seemed to him that she didn't think too much of him, even though she was constantly on his mind.

He remembered the night before Katherine left for London. He'd taken her to one last party at the youth center. Most of the night they spent at a table talking and holding hands, each dreading what the morning would bring. Kat had danced with all of their guy friends, and himself, saying good-bye.

_**Flashback... (Ten Years earlier)**_

_ "We're all going to miss you around here Kat." Jason said sadly as he and Kat rejoined the group at their table. _

_ "I know, I'm going to miss you guys too." Kat nodded, as she fought back the tears threatening to overflow from her blue eyes. _

_ Tommy watched his girlfriend carefully as he gently took her delicate hand into his own just as a slow melodic tune filled the air. "Care to dance?" _

_ "I thought you'd never ask." Kat grinned as she stood up from the chair and allowed Tommy to lead her out to the dance floor. Tommy wrapped his muscular arm around her waist and pulled her close. His muscles flexed involuntarily as Kat rested her hand on his shoulder. He gave her right hand a gentle squeeze with his own hand as they began to sway to the music. _

_ "Kat... I... Um..." Tommy stammered as he searched for the right words to say. Kat pulled back enough to look at him with her big blue innocent eyes. _

_ "What is it Tommy?"_

_ "I just wanted to tell you... that... I'm so proud of you." _

_ "Thank you Tommy." Kat smiled softly. She leaned forward again and rested her head on his shoulder, relishing the feel of his arms around her. Tommy carefully rested his cheek on the top of her head, breathing in her scent. "I wish time would freeze right now."_

_ "Why's that?" Tommy chuckled._

_ "Because then I'd be right here with you, dancing like this forever." Kat sighed, her accented voice took on a dreamy tone as her hand tightened on his shoulder. "I don't want to leave you Tommy."_

_ Tommy stopped them in the middle of the dance floor and pulled back enough to look at her. Slowly he brought up his large hand and swept back a few strands of her golden hair. He stared deeply into her eyes for a few moments. "I don't want you to leave either Kat, but you can't let this opportunity pass you by. I don't want you to regret not taking this chance."_

_ Kat bit on her bottom lip as a single tear streaked down her cheek which Tommy quickly wiped away with his thumb as he cupped her face. Kat's breath caught in her throat as Tommy closed the gap between them, and pressed his lips to hers. They'd shared kisses before, but there was something different about the way he kissed her that night. It was a combination of passion and emotion, mixed with a touch of bitterness, leaving Kat weak in the knees._

_ Tommy's head was spinning as he caressed Katherine's full pink lips with his tongue. She tasted so sweet, like honey and cream, that he couldn't help but lose himself in her. He grasped at her back and pulled her firm, slim body flush against his own. Her slender fingers bit into his shoulders as she pulled against him with just as much force._

_ It was like she had lost her mind, all she could think about was being as close to Tommy as possible as they shared that kiss. She could feel his fingers digging into the sensitive skin on her back, forcing her even closer to him leaving no room for even air between their bodies. She bravely returned his gentle caresses, flicking her own tongue against his lips. She felt a shiver run down his body as she swallowed his small groan._

_ Tommy was on fire from the inside out, Kat had never been so daring and it set him to blazing. Reluctantly he pulled back away from his lovely girlfriend, as she gave a small whimper of protest. "I love you." He whispered for the first time. Kat's eyes lit up as a smile grew on her kiss swollen lips. _

_ "Really?" She replied._

_ "Really, really." Tommy grinned. "I truly love you Katherine."_

_ "I love you too, Tommy." Kat said softly. "I always have."_

_ "I know." Tommy nodded. "Do you want to get out of here?"_

_ "The party's almost over anyway." Kat nodded. Tommy took her by the hand and led her away from the crowd and out to his truck. "Where are we going?"_

_ "Anywhere you want to Kat." Tommy replied as he slipped into the drivers seat. _

_ "How about our spot?" Kat grinned. Tommy chuckled as he started up the truck. He should have guessed she'd want to go to the bluffs. Originally it had been Kat's thinking spot, when she wanted to be alone, but as Tommy and her had grown closer she brought him to her spot. They'd spent countless hours there just talking, doing homework, sparring, or even just sitting quietly watching the sunset. It was there that they'd shared their deepest fears about being controlled by evil with each other. It was where Tommy had seen Kat cry for the first time, and was still the only place he had seen her do such. It was where they had shared their first kiss. It was there that they'd said good-bye to each other; Spending the night in each others arms and watching the sunrise in the morning for the last time together._

_**End Flashback...**_

Katherine held the invitation to her class reunion in her hand as she sat on the couch in the small apartment. Looking back on the past, her life hadn't turned out one bit like she'd planned. After two years at the Royal Dance Academy, Kat left the school. Her father had suffered a heart attack at the young age of fifty-one, he survived, but the ordeal had changed Katherine. She attended medical school, choosing to specialize in cardiology. She enjoyed introducing herself as Dr. Katherine Hillard, but sometimes she wished it wasn't 'Hillard'.

Kat let out a heavy sigh as she lifted her gaze to the framed picture on her entertainment stand. A smile pulled at her pink lips as she thought of her former boyfriend. She missed Tommy dearly, it had been a hard decision to let him go, but at the time she felt it had been the right thing to do. The long distance would have strained them both and probably ruined all the memories they shared together. Now though, she wondered if it was all just a mistake. She thought of Tommy often, and wondered if he was thinking about her too. She wondered if he thought it had been a mistake to walk away as well.

She remembered the party, and their last dance together. She could still feel his lips on hers if she was alone in a silent room. She could feel his strong fingers pulling at her back, his chest pressed firmly against hers, and hear his heart pounding in her ears. She remembered how they left the party and went to their spot up on the bluffs.

Tommy had held her for a long time, as they sat quietly under the moonless sky. The stars twinkled brightly above like precious diamonds woven into a dark tapestry. Tommy's words from earlier that night echoed in her mind, and it was then that _she_ decided to take things further. He loved her, and she loved him; It was all they needed at that moment. They became each others first that night.

It was in the light of the sunrise that Katherine had told Tommy that she didn't think they should stay together while she was in London. Tommy had protested at first, but quickly saw her logic. They said good-bye at the airport, both in tears, and both making a wordless and as of yet unfulfilled promise to find a way back to each other.

Kat gently wiped away a stray tear as she stood up. She hoped that Tommy would be at the reunion. She desperately wanted to see him, even as her logical mind yelled at her that he was long over her. There was no way that Tommy Oliver had spent the last ten years pinning after her. She was fairly certain that Tommy hardly ever gave her a second thought, still she couldn't help it as her heart sped up at the thought of seeing him once again. She could only hope that he would be there and possibly still want to talk to her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She was there! Tommy felt his heart skip a beat as his chocolate eyes laid sight on the tall gorgeous blonde as she walked into the room. Her golden hair fell down past her shoulders in gentle waves, and her blue eyes sparkled just as he remembered. She stood there scanning the room with her expressive eyes, until they locked onto his. A smile began to pull at her pink lips and Tommy felt his own mouth being pulled into a smile in response. Slowly they both started toward one another, meeting halfway.

"Hi." She said shyly as she ducked her head slightly.

"Hi." Tommy replied as he too looked toward the ground. He'd been looking forward to seeing her again and now that she stood right in front of him, he couldn't find the words.

"You look good." Kat finally said. Tommy looked up at her and met her gaze.

"You too." Tommy nodded with a smile.

"I hear you've received your PhD." Kat made small talk.

"Yeah. _Dr._ Thomas Oliver." Tommy chuckled. "Adam says that you're an MD though."

"Cardiologist." Kat nodded.

"That's amazing Kat, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So... do you want to get something to drink?"

"I'd like that." Kat nodded. Tommy offered her his arm out of old habit, which she graciously accepted. He led her through the crowd toward the refreshment table where he got them both a glass of punch. They made their way to a table in the back of the room, away from the crowds, and sat down together.

"Where are you living nowadays?" Tommy asked before he took a sip of punch.

"I'm finishing up my internship in Chicago, but I already have a job offer here."

"Really?" Tommy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You want to come back here?"

"Of course. This place is home to me." Kat nodded. "Everyone I know and love is here."

"When would you come back?"

"I'm officially done with my internship in August. So if I take the offer from Angel Grove Memorial, I'll be here around September."

"Any reason you wouldn't accept?" Tommy questioned.

"No." Kat shook her head. "I'm fairly certain I'm going to accept. What about you? Where are you living?

"Reefside, it's about two hours away from here. I bought a house on the outskirts of town a few year ago. It's a nice city, similar to Angel Grove." Tommy replied.

"It sounds lovely Tommy." Kat smiled softly at him. "What are you up to with your doctorate?"

"I'm a high school science teacher." Tommy answered.

"You? A teacher?" Kat's eyes grew wide with disbelief. Surely Tommy was just trying to get a rise out of her.

"I know, everyone is saying that." Tommy laughed. "But it's true."

"I never would have imagined." Kat laughed.

The twosome fell silent as they sipped on their punch, neither sure of what to say. Tommy finally swallowed his fear and spoke up first. "I've really missed you Kat."

Kat's eyes snapped up to him in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course Kat." Tommy reached over and took her hand into his own. "I really loved you back then. It was so hard letting you go."

"I felt the same." Kat nodded in understanding.

"Sometimes I wish I had fought to keep you." Tommy sighed as his thumb gently rubbed across her knuckles. "There's never been anyone like you in my life."

"I know exactly what you're saying Tommy." Kat replied. "At the time, it made sense to walk away, but now I just see it as my biggest mistake."

"I know." Tommy nodded as he locked eyes with Katherine. She hadn't changed much, in fact she still looked as she did when she was eighteen. Same sapphire eyes, same pale creamy skin, same golden hair; The only difference was that she seemed to be more toned and muscular than she had been, not that he was complaining about that.

Kat swallowed against the lump in her throat as she looked Tommy over once again. She wasn't sure if she really liked the new short hair cut, but she figured it would grow on her eventually. Besides, he was a doctor now, he needed to look the part. She admitted to herself that he looked really good in his silver framed glasses, they seemed to give him an air of wisdom and experience. Behind the new glasses were the same expressive chocolate brown eyes that she had lost herself in when they were eighteen.

"So... I uh..." Tommy stammered as he stared into Kat's bright blue eyes.

"You what, Tommy?" Kat drawled out, letting her accent become heavy. She slowly batted her eyes at him as his thumb continued to rub slowly across her knuckles.

"Well... Reefside and Angel Grove... They're not that far apart ya know... and if you're moving home..." Tommy continued to stammer as he tried to force himself to find the right words. He'd nearly forgotten the affect Katherine had on his mind, he practically turned into a bumbling idiot around her.

"Tommy Oliver, are you trying to ask me out... _again_?" Kat playfully raised an eyebrow.

"That I am." Tommy grinned.

"Are the words truly that hard to say?" Kat laughed.

"No." Tommy shook his head. "Would you like to get some dinner with me tomorrow night, after the picnic in the park?"

"I'd love to." Kat smiled just as a familiar slow tune began to play from the speakers.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"Yes." Kat nodded. Tommy led her out to the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her back as she rested her hand on his shoulder. He clutched her free hand in his own as they began to twirl around the floor. His eyes locked on hers, and it seemed all time stopped. There was no one in the room other than them. His gaze dropped down a few inches to her soft pink lips, silently begging him to kiss her.

Kat slowly licked at her lips as she noticed Tommy's gaze fall to her mouth. He sucked in a sharp breath as her own tongue moistened her lips and his arm around her waist tightened slightly. Without another word Tommy leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Kat's knees buckled and Tommy's grip tightened even more to hold her up as he plundered her sweet mouth, savoring her unique taste.

As they broke apart, they stared into one another's eyes. Tommy gently leaned his head forward until their foreheads were touching. "I still love you." He whispered.

"I never stopped loving you either." She whispered back.

"We can make this work." Tommy said with conviction in his tone as he pulled back slightly. "If you really move home, we'll only be two hours apart. We can make this work."

"Of course I'll be moving home." Kat grinned. "How can I say no to the job offer now?"

"You can't." Tommy grinned back at her. "So we're really giving 'us' another chance?"

"I do believe that is what we have established here Tommy." Kat smirked. Tommy playfully rolled his eyes as a smile spread across his face before he pressed his lips to hers once again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Three years later...**

She was beautiful, so perfect, and she took Tommy's breath away. A smile pulled at his lips as he gazed at her once more. She was sleeping so peacefully, reminding him of an angel. The blanket was wrapped tightly around her as soft golden curls peaked out from the open sides.

Tommy pulled her tighter against his chest, he'd never been so possessive about any person in his life as he was about her. Just the thought of anything happening to the beautiful creature sleeping in his arms was enough to shred his heart and bring a tear to his eye. She was more precious to him than anything else in the entire world.

"Tommy." Kat's soft sleepy voice drifted into his ears.

"Shh, it's okay Kat. Go back to sleep. You've had a long day." He soothed. He made out the features of her lovely face in the dim lights filtering in through the blinds. She smiled at him with her full pink lips as her blue eyes sparkled with love.

"If you say so Dr. Oliver." Kat softly laughed as she rolled over on the small bed and pulled the covers tighter around her shoulders.

"I do say so, Dr. Oliver." Tommy chuckled. Kat made a small grunting noise, letting him know she'd heard him. It still thrilled him to hear his last name applied to her title, although it did get a little confusing when people called the house looking for Dr. Oliver; Usually they had to clarify if they wanted the MD or PhD doctor. Kat liked to tell people that she was the _real_ Dr. Oliver and Tommy was the 'wannabe' doctor.

Tommy smiled to himself as he stood up from the chair he'd been perched in, his newborn daughter stirred slightly in his arms. Slowly Tommy began to sway and twirl with Sophia, dancing with the perfect little girl in his arms to a silent melody only he knew. She had been born only a few hours ago, after a grueling seventeen hour labor, and already Sophia held his heart tightly; Threatening to never let it go.

She settled back into her restful sleep, but Tommy continued his slow dance. His chocolate eyes never leaving the beautiful angel in his arms. He had no doubts that she was going to be as gorgeous as her mother when she was grown up, and already he felt sorry for whatever schmuck that she decided to steal their heart from. If it was anything like his own life, she'd take it while dancing one night and never give it back.

His eyes lifted from Sophia to Katherine as his smile broadened. Then again, having your heart stolen wasn't all that bad. He wouldn't be holding such a perfect creature if Kat hadn't danced away with his heart when they were eighteen.

"I love you Kat." He whispered softly even though he knew she was fast asleep. He gently laid his daughter in her bed and laid down on the sofa, pulling a blanket over his shoulders as he drifted off to sleep himself. "Thanks for the dance."

"Anytime." Kat whispered back once he was asleep. She had watched him dancing with their new daughter and didn't want him to know she'd been awake. That had been his time with Sophia and she didn't want to interrupt it. She smiled softly to herself as she snuggled deeper into her pillow and fell back asleep.


End file.
